Rivalry
by Johanna Night
Summary: It's always him. Perseus Jackson, the savior of the world. Never him. Everyone remembers Orion, and all those other hero sons of Poseidon. Never Triton, the immortal son of Amphitrite and Poseidon.


**I've always thought that Triton had some kind of reason to hate Percy, and that they could actually become friends if they wanted to. So began this one-shot. I might continue this if you wonderful readers give enough reviews...**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO. I wish I did, though.**

TRITON

I wanted to hate him. And now you're probably wondering who I am, who _he_ is, and why I hate him so much.

Me. Triton, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, heir to the throne(If-gods forbid!-my father were to fade.) and _him_ is-well, you all know who he iis. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and that mortal woman, Sally.

"Son!" My father swam up to me, and I turned and forced a smile onto my face. Glaring angrily in my mind at Perseus for taking away my father's pride and love. Now it's 'oh, Percy is so powerful...', and 'oh, Percy is so cool.' Everywhere I go.

"Yes, Father?" I answered.

"Would you please go to camp to ask Percy if he would like to spend time at my underwater palace?" I wanted to run to camp, and rip my stupid half-brother's head off. So now he gets invited underwater now, too? I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"Yes, Father," I repeated bitterly. He smiled his thanks and handed me a sea green envelope.

"And Triton," He called me back when I was about to turn away to do what he asked. "I want you to apologize."

I almost choked, if you could choke underwater. Even after almost ten centuries of living underwater, I still had no clue. How wonderful. "_What?"_ I stared at Father, wondering if he'd finally gone insane of something. But his green eyes were dead serious.

"I want you to apologize. I have no clue what you were thinking when you acted like that last week, but it certainly had to have consequences." I glared at him, but he met my gaze evenly. "Triton."

I reluctantly nodded, hoping that I wouldn't kill the demigod by mistake and anger Father even more. But it still hit a nerve that my own father liked this...half blood better than me.

He swam away, and left me drifting there.

"I sighed "Might as well get it over it," I muttered out loud, and a couple of fish passing by turned to stare. _My Lord?_ Great. Even the fish think i'm insane now. I mentally groaned, and some of the fish looked at me strangely again. In my anger, I had forgotten that some fish could read my thoughts.

Just perfect.

I flipped my tails hard and shot up towards the canoe lake, my twin tails melting into human legs as I burst out of the water, startling a couple of naiads and earning a couple of nasty glares for interrupting their weaving time. So now the naiads hate me too?

I stalked towards my father's cabin, ignoring the demigods that looked at me like I was some kind of alien species. "Who is he?" I heard whispered by a Hecate camper that I had seen when I left the ocean last month.

"He must be Triton," Someone whispered, and I actually felt flattered that someone recognized me, until I remembered that I was supposed to be angry. My heels kicked up dust as I ducked underneath the blades in the training arena and flung open the door to the Poseidon cabin, earning a small thud from inside. When I looked inside, I'm sure that my face heated up with fury.

He gave Perseus a fountain. The fountain he promised _me._ I wanted to walk over and smash it to bits, but Father would be disappointed again.

"Who-" I was met by a sword-point and then my all wonderful half brother's face appeared behind it. He took in my appearance, furrowed his eyebrows, and capped his pen. Which I still didn't get, but I stood there waiting. "Oh. It's you." There wasn't any particular resentment behind the words, but I was pretty sure that he didn't like me much after what I said to him last week.

"Yes. It's me. Can I come in?" I didn't want to ask, since it was technically my cabin too, as a son of Poseidon, but he awkwardly moved aside as I stepped in and plopped down on one of the extra beds.

"Can I ask why you're here?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Not used to seeing me without my fish tails?" To my surprise, his lips quirked up into a smirk. He grinned, and then nodded.

"Nope." He plopped down next to me without asking. "Let me guess-Dad sent you." I looked over at him in surprise, and he grinned again. "Not as stupid as I look, Triton." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Yes," I replied grumpily. "He wants me to apologize."

"For what?" His answer was so sincere that I turned and stared at him incrediously.

"Are you kidding me? I called you a fish brain, a piece of floating kelp, and practically told you to go die!" I wanted to add that he deserved it, but couldn't bring myself to after he had just inadvertently saved me from actually saying the words 'I'm sorry."

"I've heard much worse," He rolled his eyes. "Annabeth-" His girlfriend, I remembered. "calls me Seaweed Brain everyday, Mr.D called me kelp once, and Zeus tells me to go die every time I go to Olympus."

I had hardly considered that, and found myself laughing.

"You know, you looked like you swallowed a lemon," He commented. I frowned.

"What?"

"You know? When you were 'apologizing?'" I raised both eyebrows this time.

"Excuse me?" He laughed, standing up and twirling his magic pen around. He looked so much like some kind of wizard that I laughed again."And you look like some kind of crazy wizard."

"I do not!" He protested, tucking Riptide back into his pocket. I nodded.

"So Father gave _you _the fountain?" I asked. He turned.

"So much for being nice," He muttered. "Why do you hate me so much?" Before, if he'd asked me the question, I would've spilled out a long list of faults and stomped off, but now...I actually realized that none of them were true.

And he was the first person in centuries to have me stumped.

"Uh.." He turned.

"So you hate me because you hate me?" His voice was amused. I shrugged.

"Something like that."

He seemed to accept that as an answer, even though even I could tell that my own excuse was lame and probably wouldn't be believed by the majority of the human race. Even including the most stupid of mortals.

"You know, sometimes I envy you," He admitted. "Being immortal must make things so much easier." I stared at him strangely, and he nodded. "I mean, there are things you don't have to worry about; like falling into Tartarus, for instance." His voice was as bitter as mine had been when we first met.

"Why did you decline godhood then?" I asked.

"I couldn't leave my friends," He sighed. "Or Annabeth."

"Father likes you best, you know," I told him. The words flew out of my mouth suddenly, and it was his turn to stare at me strangely. "He does!" I protested when he continued staring.

"No he doesn't." He said stubbornly. "Do you know how many times he's talked about you when he was talking to me?" I started to laugh, finally letting go of the grudge I had held since he'd been born.

"I thought it was just me," I smirked. "It was always, 'Isn't Percy awesome?' or-" He hit me over the head with a pillow and I turned to mock glare at him. "What?" I asked innocently. He scowled.

"Oh, shut up," He grumbled. If it was anyone else, I would probably have blasted them to bits, but in this case, I actually smiled. At him. The person that I had sworn to hate for my entire immortal life. "Isn't it strange?"

"What?"

"That you here are almost eight thousand years old, and I'm twenty, and we're sitting here having a _pillow fight_ like a bunch of eight year olds." The way he said it made it sound so ridiculous that I laughed again.

"Well, the Trojan war was caused by three Olympians having a beauty contest, so..." We both snickered, and thunder boomed.

"Oh, sorry Hera! I forgot to say that you were the most beautiful!" Thunder boomed again, but nothing happened to him.

"Okay. How in Hades are you still alive?" He shrugged.

"I have no clue."

I facepalmed, and then looked over at his dresser and noticed the envelope that I was going to give to him, but completely forgot to. "Oh, yeah. Father said that he invites you to come to his underwater palace."

He frowned. "Invites? I'm sure with most gods it's ordered."

I nodded. "Something like that." I looked over the message. "This weekend," I added. "I think its to next week but I'm really not sure." He laughed and showed me the letter, and on it were three words.

_Go Underwater Tomorrow. _

"You have got to be kidding me." I told him. He shook his head, still laughing.

"Yep. Last time he sent me a letter it said Brace Yourself." I groaned.

"That's Father for you." Something beeped, and I glanced down at my watch. Wow, I had been here for two hours already? I stood. "I have to go," I told him. "Father is calling me back."

He nodded. "Yeah. I guess I'll see you this weekend, huh? Test out if we can live together without killing each other?" I grinned.

"We'll see," I smiled. "We'll see." And I waved goodbye and shut the door.

_Maybe Percy wasn't so bad after all._

**_Read and review! Thanks!_**

**_-Johanna_**


End file.
